Trois vies brisées
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Tandis que Booth est en Afghanistan, Bones et Parker l'attendent dans l'inquiétude... Mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'Agent, y aurait-il quelqu'un pour les prévenir ?


_Coucou tout le monde! _

_Alors je poste mon deuxième OS sur Bones (le premier : Juste une vague est disponible sur ce site ainsi qu'un Crossover Bones/ncis/Castle: Toujours là pour toi.)_

_Voila mon petit coup de pub est fini XD! Je poste cet OS après une petite discution avec _Mxelle Juuw _qui m'a **strictement** interdit de tuer Booth dans mon crossover... Alors je me venge ici... _

_ Vous êtes prévenus, c'est un drame! _

_Ps: I don't own Bones... :)_

* * *

><p><em>Restez à couvert ! Sergent, où êtes-vous ? Sergent ! <em>

La radio grésillait et les coups de feu faisaient écho dans la grande salle vide.

_ Bien reçu, Sergent Anderson. On reste à couvert en attendant du renfort, répliqua le sergent Booth.

Il se tourna vers ses deux co-équipiers. Le premier, blessé à la jambe, lui fit une grimace qui devait initialement être un sourire. Quand au deuxième, il pansait la blessure de l'autre en fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

_ Johnson, ça va ? Demanda Booth en s'accroupissant près de lui.

_ Pas de mal, Sergent ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai vu d'autre.

_ Il nous ont interdit de quitter le bâtiment, dit Booth en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_ De toute façon, dit le troisième militaire en se relevant, on est encerclés.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ironisa le blessé avec un sourire, tant que ça claque, c'est que les balles sont loin. Si ça siffle, tous à nos flingues.

Cette petite blague de militaires fit rire les trois hommes, même si le Sergent Booth gardait la main sur son AK-47.

_ On est ici depuis plus de six heures, ils pourraient pas se bouger le cul un peu ? S'énerva le deuxième militaire, le soldat Hans.

_ Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent. Ils ont envoyé la troupe Delta vers nous par le Nord, mais ils sont tombés sur une embuscade.

Les trois hommes soupirèrent en cœur, et le sergent s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et sortit de sa poche deux photos froissées. Il les regardait longuement, un sourire énigmatique dessiné sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le soldat Johnson fit signe à son ami Hans de venir près de lui, et il lui glissa à l'oreille :

_ Tu sais qui est sur cette photo ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

_ Son fils, il me semble. En compagnie d'une femme.

_ Et sur l'autre ?

_ Aucune idée !

Hans sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

_ Une clope ? proposa t-il à son ami.

Il accepta en en prenant une dans le paquet et en le remerciant du regard. Il eut à peine le temps de l'allumer que des claquements retentirent dans la salle.

_ Ils se rapprochent ! Hurla Booth en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il rangea ses photos dans sa poche et prit son fusil en main.

_ Hans, tu prends la droite, je couvre la gauche ! Quand à toi, Johnson, tu couvres nos arrières, ok ?

_Allo, Sergent Booth ? __Les renforts sont pris en sandwich à deux heures ! Comment ça se passe, ici ? _

_ Ici sergent Booth, nous sommes attaqués ! Je répète, nous sommes attaqués !

_Je… Sergent… Position ! _

_ Je ne comprends pas, Major ! Je n'entends pas !

La radio grésilla, puis le signal se coupa.

_ Merde ! Grinça Booth en se tournant vers ses amis, qui eux soupirèrent.  
>_ Ils sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux, de toute façon ! Dit Johnson en haussant les épaules.<p>

Un sifflement se fit entendre, et Booth se jeta à terre avec ses deux équipiers.

_ Faut qu'on se bouge ! Hurla Hans.

Il prit son fusil et commença à tirer sur un afghan qui venait de pénétrer dans l'immeuble.

_ Ils sont là, tirez ! Cria Booth.

Ses deux amis ne se firent pas prier pour riposter et les canons canardèrent de tous côtés.

_ Je suis touché ! gémit Hans en tombant à terre.

_ Julien ! Hurla Johnson en se faisant glisser jusqu'à lui.

_ Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Booth sans cesser de canarder.

_ Il est touché au cœur ! S'effraya Johnson en pressant la blessure.

Mais c'était trop tard, la vie avait déjà quitté l'homme qui resta figé, le visage tourné vers le ciel et les yeux brumeux sans expression.

Ravalant ses larmes, Booth poussa un grand cri de douleur, et redoubla ses tirs.

Mais une douleur aigue à la poitrine le fit tituber.

_ Booth ! Fit une voix derrière lui. Sergent !

Sa main lâcha son arme. Plus aucune force dans ses doigts, constata t-il.

Il ne reconnu pas tout de suite le visage penché au dessus de lui.

_ Sergent, s'enquit l'homme. Vous devez tenir !

_ Park… Parker ? Bafouilla Booth en ouvrant les yeux plus grand.

_ Oui sergent ! Vous devez tenir, Sergent !

Il posa ses mains sur sa blessure, mais Booth ne sentit rien.

_ Je ne suis que le fruit de votre imagination, Sergent ! Je ne peux pas vous aider de cette façon ! Désespéra l'ancien soldat.

_ Dis moi… Hoqueta Booth, dis moi si Bones va bien. Où est-elle ?

Parker sourit à son ancien Sergent.

_ Elle dort, Booth. Elle est dans son lit, et elle dort paisiblement. Vous lui manquez, vous savez ?

_ Elle me manque terriblement aussi… Murmura Booth.  
>Sa respiration se fit plus lente, et il regarda Parker une dernière fois, en lui tendant ses photos.<p>

_ Dis lui que je l'aime. Que je les aime.

Puis son cœur cessa de battre, à jamais. Le jeune Soldat se releva, et inspecta la pièce du regard. Les cadavres des trois soldats étaient étendus sur le sol, au milieu des Afghans qui commençaient à affluer.

_ Je reviendrais, Sergent, souffla t-il en disparaissant.  
>Il réapparut dans une chambre noire, quelques secondes plus tard. Une douce respiration régulière guida le soldat au lit, où dormait une jeune femme insouciante de ce qui venait de se passer à des kilomètres de là.<p>

_ Dormez, mademoiselle.

Il déposa les deux photos sur la table de nuit, en écrivant un petit mot derrière. Puis, en jetant un dernier regard à cette femme que son Sergent avait tant aimé, il se glissa dans la chambre d'à côté. Un petit garçon blond, aux cheveux ébouriffés, dormait à poings fermés dans le lit.

_ Parker, dit le soldat en souriant.

Il posa sa main sur la tempe du jeune garçon, et sortit de la maison pour rendre son âme pour la troisième fois.

Tempérance Brennan s'étira en baillant. Il était six heures, ce dimanche matin. Elle avait très mal dormi, ne cessant de penser à Booth. Il était en Afghanistan, à la guerre. A cette pensée, elle frissonna. Se redressant dans son lit, elle s'apprêtait à aller regarder la TV en attendant le réveil du fils à son petit ami, mais quelque chose attira son attention sur la table de chevet. Son cœur se serra et une nausée lui tordit l'estomac. Sur sa table de chevet, les deux photos que Booth avaient pris pour aller en Afghanistan, en souvenir de sa famille. Il y avait une photo d'elle, qui tenait Parker par la main. Ils étaient dans le parc, ce jour là. Booth avait insisté pour prendre cette photo, soutenant qu'ils étaient rayonnants tous les deux. Elle laissa une larme s'échapper de ses yeux et glisser sur sa joue. Puis remarquant en transparence une écriture fine, elle retourna la photo. Ce qu'elle lut la bouleversa, et elle se laissa retomber sur le lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne savait pas comment ces photos avaient atterries ici, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elles venaient de Booth. Le mot en témoignait.

_« Je t'aime, Bones, et je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Si tu as cette photo, c'est que j'ai joué les héros malgré tes protestations. Dis à Parker qu'il doit être un gentleman avec les femmes, et que je suis fier de lui. Que je vous aimes tous les deux. Tous les trois. Je penserais à vous, quoi qu'il advienne. Booth »_

Un nouveau sanglot la secoua, et elle attrapa le téléphone. Après cinq tonalités, une voix enrouée murmura un « Allo ? » à peine audible dans le combiné.

_ Angela… Hoqueta Brennan en versant un nouveau torrent de larmes.

_ Ma chérie ? S'écria Angela, totalement réveillée à présent. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème ?

_ Booth…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, avant de gémir.

_ J'arrive tout de suite, Sweetie ! Ne bouge pas !

Elle raccrocha, et Brennan prit la seconde photo. Sa nausée s'accentua quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait, et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de courir aux toilettes pour vider son estomac retourné. Cette photo, Booth l'avait dérobée sans qu'elle le sache. C'était la deuxième et dernière échographie de leur bébé. Ils avaient passé cette échographie quelques jours avant son départ, il y a moins d'un mois. Leur petite fille. Elle vomit de nouveau en pensant à cet enfant qui n'aurait pas de père, que la guerre lui avait arraché.

_ Sweetie ? S'écria Angela.

Bones ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Elle avait donné le double des clefs à Angela quelques mois plus tôt, et occupée à ressasser ses souvenirs elle ne l'avait pas entendue s'approcher.

_ Oh mon Dieu, Sweetie… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle essuya les yeux baignés de larmes de son amie, et attendit patiemment qu'elle ait le courage de lui dire ce qui l'avait traumatisée.

_ Booth… a été tué en Afghanistan… Souffla Brennan entre deux hoquets.

Le visage d'Angela se figea dans une expression d'horreur et elle prit son amie dans ses bras en commençant à pleurer avec elle.

_ Qui te l'a dit ? Demanda finalement Angie d'une voix brisée.

Elle lui tendit la photo, et quand elle lut le petit mot c'en fut trop pour l'artiste qui éclata en sanglots devant sa meilleure amie désespérée.

_ Qui t'a donné cette photo ?

_ Je l'ai retrouvée ce matin sur ma table de nuit…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que le téléphone sonnait. En tremblant, elle décrocha. Aux premiers mots de l'interlocuteur, Brennan retint ses sanglots en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Après quelques échanges, elle éclata finalement, laissant ses larmes sortir sans pouvoir les retenir. Ange reprit le téléphone, et elle mit finalement fin à la conversation. L'armée venait d'appeler pour confirmer la mort du Sergent Seeley Booth au combat. Son corps serait rapatrié à Washington dans les prochains jours, où on l'enterrerait en lui attribuant la Silver Star et la légion d'honneur. Après avoir calmé les pleurs de son amie, Ange contacta Hodgins et Sweets, qui se dépêchèrent de venir soutenir leur amie. Angela lut à voix haute la phrase écrite derrière l'échographie de Brennan.

_« Je suis si fier de notre fille, même si elle n'est pas encore née, je sais qu'elle sera aussi extraordinaire que sa maman. J'aimerais que le parrain de notre fille soit Sweets, et sa marraine, Angela. Je sais que pendant toutes ces années, j'ai fait en sorte de laisser Sweets à l'écart, mais c'est un garçon bien, et je veux que notre bébé le connaisse. Il sera toujours là pour toi, Tempe, de même qu'Angela. Je vous aime. »_

En entendant ces mots, Ange laissa les émotions la submerger. Elle s'était attachée à Booth, avait tout de suite vu l'attirance de l'agent pour sa meilleure amie, et les avait rapprochés. Elle les avait vus s'épanouir, se mettre ensemble, vivre à deux et enfin créer une vie. Mais tout ce monde avait basculé quand Booth était parti, pour ne jamais en revenir. Il avait laissé une fiancée brisée, deux enfants effondrés. En parlant d'enfant…

_ Où est Parker ? Demanda soudainement Angela.

_ Dans sa chambre, il dort… Oh Ange… Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer… il a déjà tellement souffert !  
>Parker Booth avait perdu sa mère quelques semaines seulement après les fiançailles de son père et de l'anthropologue. Brennan l'avait énormément aidé pendant cette période, connaissant la sensation de l'abandon. Ils s'étaient tous les deux énormément rapprochés, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment annoncer à un gamin de 8 ans qu'après la mort de sa mère, il venait de perdre son père à la guerre ?<p>

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et Ange ouvrit la porte sur Sweets, inquiet et bouleversé.

_ Comment va le docteur Brennan ? Demanda t-il derechef.

_ Pas bien du tout…

Il se précipita dans la chambre pour la consoler.

_ Docteur Brennan !  
>_ Sweets ! Hoqueta Bones.<br>Elle se réfugia dans ses bras en pleurant de nouveau. D'un regard équivoque, il demanda à Angela de sortir et les laisser seuls.

Quand Hodgins arriva, ce fut son tour de consoler sa femme…

L'enterrement eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. Tout le Jeffersonian était présent, ainsi que le FBI et les compagnons d'armes de Booth.

Le cercueil en bois était recouvert du drapeau américain, porté par les militaires. Quand le prêtre commença son discours, Bones n'écouta pas le monologue mais se concentra sur la main du petit garçon qui serrait la sienne. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur les joues de Parker, depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Sweets avait beaucoup écouté le garçon, l'aidant dans sa détresse, si bien que les deux hommes avaient noué une étroite amitié. Mais la douleur de tous ne diminuait pas.

Le prêtre avait fini son discours à présent, et les militaires prirent le relais.

_ Le Sergent Seeley Booth était un homme incroyable. Il menait ses hommes avec courage, et les aimait sincèrement. Mais il était aussi un père aimant, un amant passionné, un ami apprécié. Je décerne donc la Silver Star au Sergent Seeley Booth, avec toute la nation américaine. Mais je lui décerne aussi avec émotion la médaille d'honneur, que je ne déposerait pas sur son cercueil contrairement à la tradition, mais que je donnerais à son fils Parker, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde avec sa fiancée.

Le militaire s'accroupit près de Parker et lui accrocha la médaille sur son petit costar. Il lui fit ensuite un petit sourire avant de se planter devant Brennan.

_ Il vous aimait, Mme. Plus que tout au monde.

Il fit un salut devant la jeune veuve qui ne put retenir une petite larme.

Elle fut la dernière à partir ce soir là. Restant devant la tombe de son amant. Angela vint la chercher quand la nuit fut tombée, tout en sachant que son amie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Quelques jours plus tard naissait une petite fille qui fut nommée

Parker était tellement heureux d'accueillir une petite sœur qu'il ne lâcha pas le bébé de la journée.

Avec Sweets et Brennan, le petit garçon avait accepté d'être adopté par Brennan quelques mois plus tard. Sweets continuait cependant de suivre le parcours de l'enfant pour éviter des problèmes.

Brennan, elle, se reconstruisait lentement. Son chagrin ne diminuait pas, mais voir ses deux enfants grandir et s'épanouir lui permettait d'être heureuse dans sa vie malgré tout.  
>Et la famille Booth, malgré tout blessée, continua d'avancer…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et voila! :) <em>

_Je suis sadique je sais... _

_Mais si vous voulez vous consoler, allez lire Juste une vague (ce n'est pas un coup de pub! ^^) qui vous remontera le moral avec du B&B! _

_Surtout, n'oubliez pas la review! (j'accepte celles des personnes non-inscrites!)  
>Bisous bisous<em>

_XOXO_


End file.
